Pengumpul Tekad
by seerstella
Summary: Yuki khawatir Shinonome tinggal kelas dan Kousaka masih belum bisa tersenyum. Tahun ini, keduanya ingin mengubah keadaan. Dengan adanya acara Pengumpul Tekad, kayaknya ini tugas Shinonome (dan Mikado) untuk membereskannya. Dibuat untuk #BiweeklyPrompt 3 (Resolusi Ajaib) dari Asha D.


Judul: Pengumpul Tekad

Pengarang: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the incredible Sakuraga Mei. I own nothing but the story.

Rating: PG-13 (T)

Pairing: Ryuichi Shinonome/Shuji Yukimura, minor!Mikado Shirahane/Towa Aikawa and Akagi/Nao Kousaka

Summary: Yuki khawatir Shinonome tinggal kelas dan Kousaka masih belum bisa tersenyum. Tahun ini, keduanya ingin mengubah keadaan. Kayaknya ini tugas Shinonome (dan Mikado) untuk membereskannya.

Genre: AU. Humor, moga-moga nggak garing. Romansa.

Warning: BL (slash), possible OOCness. Sedikit _profanity_.

A/N: Dibuat untuk #BiweeklyPrompt 3 (Resolusi Ajaib) yang diselenggarakan oleh Asha D. Timeline's post-Warui Ouji Demo Suki tapi AU. Kuharap nggak terlalu melenceng. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Pengumpul Tekad**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

"Laporannya, Yuki."

"Jadi," Shuji Yukimura meluruskan kacamatanya dan membacakan laporan hasil _voting_ sekolah. "Karena waktu 'Persembahan Terima Kasih' kita sudah membuka kafe, kita mengeluarkan kafe dari pilihan. Sekarang, pilihan terbanyak kita adalah Pengumpul Tekad."

"Apa itu, Wakil Ketua?" tanya Irie, wajahnya berseri seperti setiap kali dia berbicara pada wakil ketua Dewan Murid itu.

"Akan kujelaskan. Makanya jangan kausela." Yuki membalas, memelototinya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Berkat asistenku dan adiknya," diliriknya asistennya, yang kemudian mengedipinya, "aku mengerti apa Pengumpul Tekad itu. Tampaknya di majalah cewek muncul istilah itu. Kurang-lebih artinya orang yang mengumpulkan keinginan orang lain lalu akan membantu mewujudkannya. Jika mereka meminta barang, maka akan diberikan pada hari tertentu sebagai kejutan."

"Seperti Jack si Serba Bisa? Yang waktu itu diadakan?"

"Ya." Yuki menghela napas. "Menurutku ide ini sama anehnya dengan kafe. Untungnya minus kostum pelayan aneh itu."

"Dan agak basi." Mikado menambahkan dari kursinya.

"Sayangnya, cewek-cewek di sekolah kita lebih banyak, kan, Yuki-chan?" Ryuichi Shinonome, si 'asisten wakil ketua' bertanya dengan nada malas di kursinya. Dia satu-satunya anggota Dewan Murid yang kurang ajar, dengan kaki diangkat ke meja dan baju berantakan seperti itu. Dan kapan mulutnya berhenti memakan lolipop, tidak ada yang tahu.

Yuki mengangguk. "Satu lagi. Kepala Sekolah bilang ulang tahun sekolah kali ini sebaiknya juga dipakai untuk menyampaikan aspirasi murid kepada sekolah. Beliau ingin memperbaiki sekolah kita."

Seluruh murid manggut-manggut. Shinonome tersenyum.

"Jadi?" tanya seorang anggota. "Siapa yang akan menjadi Pengumpul Tekad?"

Saat itu Mikado Shirahane angkat bicara. "Itu rahasia," katanya. "Bahkan dari Dewan Murid sekalipun. Dan aku ingin kegiatan ini tetap menjadi rahasia, karena kudengar ada yang tidak suka tahun ini kitalah yang ditunjuk untuk membuat acara. Aku tidak ingin ada surat kaleng atau sebangsanya. Jadi, mungkin akan kuambil non-anggota Dewan."

Meski kelihatannya aneh dan cenderung tidak adil, tidak ada yang (berani) mempertanyakan keputusan itu, meskipun (hampir) semua, termasuk Yuki, sibuk mempertanyakannya dalam hati.

"Baiklah." Yuki akhirnya berkata, tangannya kembali memperbaiki kacamatanya. "Mengerti? Rapat selesai, selamat sore."

* * *

"Shinonome."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus tetap disini sementara Yuki-chan kausuruh pulang."

"Aku mengerti," balas Mikado, tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahan duduk disitu berjam-jam, Shinonome tidak pernah tahu. "Duduklah."

Shinonome tidak terlalu menyukai ketua Dewan Murid itu. _Orang aneh_, pikirnya selalu. Namun sejak dia memergoki Mikado dan sahabatnya Aikawa berduaan, dia berusaha mentolerir anak itu. Tetapi tetap saja dia menyebalkan, apalagi saat dia bisa saja pulang dengan Yuki. Sudah terbayang apa yang akan dikatakannya untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang gampang marah itu.

"Ada apa sih?" katanya sambil duduk. "Cepatlah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Yuki bilang dia ingin melakukan sesuatu tahun ini sebelum kami naik ke kelas tiga. Aku pikir kau ingin tahu tentang itu."

Shinonome, terlepas dari penampilan dan nilai-nilainya, adalah anak yang cukup cerdas, setidaknya untuk urusan semacam ini. "Ada hubungannya denganku?"

Mikado menghela napas kesal. "Menurutmu kenapa aku mengatakan ini?"

"Aku harus menjadi Pengumpul Tekad-nya?"

"Dan Pengumpul Tekad orang lain juga. Kami pikir—kau juga tahu—cowok-cowok takkan banyak yang ikut, dan aku tahu kau berpengalaman dengan cewek."

Shinonome mendengus. "Boleh minta bantuan?" tanyanya, meski dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Mikado menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang boleh tahu soal ini. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengirim surat kaleng atau sebangsanya kepadamu, apalagi dari dewan Kedisiplinan atau Moral Publik. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa mereka-mereka itu benci sekali pada kita." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Tetapi kau bisa minta tolong padaku kalau kau mau."

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Shinonome sinis. Belum pernah didengarnya Mikado menawarkan bantuan pada berandalan sekolah sepertinya. Kecuali kalau kau Towa Aikawa. "Aku tahu apa yang kauinginkan."

Shinonome bisa melihat senyum tipis Mikado yang tidak pernah kelihatan. Yah, kalau tidak ada Aikawa, tepatnya. Kalau saja dia cewek, pasti dia sudah di langit ketujuh, melayang tinggi dan takkan pernah kembali lagi.

"Itulah kenapa aku bisa memintamu, Shinonome."

"Huh, dasar," gerutu asisten wakil ketua itu.

* * *

**PENGUMUMAN**

UNTUK MERAYAKAN ULANG TAHUN SEKOLAH, YANG BERDEKATAN DENGAN TAHUN BARU, PARA SISWA DIPERSILAKAN MEMBUAT TEKAD TAHUN INI DAN MEMASUKANNYA KE KOTAK DI BAWAH.

KAMI JUGA MENGHARAPKAN SARAN DAN KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN UNTUK SEKOLAH KITA YANG TERCINTA INI.

BATAS WAKTU ADALAH SEMINGGU SEBELUM HARI ULANG TAHUN SEKOLAH.

KAMI AKAN DENGAN SENANG HATI MEMBANTU KALIAN MEWUJUDKAN MIMPI TAHUN INI.

SALAM, PENGUMPUL TEKAD

* * *

Dari kelas kosong tempatnya biasa nongkrong, Shinonome bisa mendengar cewek-cewek histeris membicarakan si Pengumpul Tekad, dan dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia bingung, apanya yang spesial dari Pengumpul Tekad itu. Adiknya juga tergila-gila dengan si Pengumpul Tekad itu, padahal sebenarnya itu hanya cowok ganteng yang berhasil mewujudkan mimpi beberapa orang kemudian menceritakannya di majalah.

_Memangnya_, pikir Shinonome sambil terus memakan rotinya, _mereka pikir orangnya sama? Cowok di majalah itu sudah duapuluhan, yang benar saja!_

Satu-satunya hal yang dicela cewek-cewek adalah betapa formalnya pengumuman itu.

_Itulah yang terjadi jika anak seperti Yuki-chan yang menulisnya_, batinnya sambil tersenyum. Meski begitu, kata-kata formal tidak menghentikan cewek-cewek itu. Surat-surat datang membanjir seperti tsunami. Shinonome (dan Mikado, setelah berhasil 'disuapnya') sampai-sampai harus begadang mengurusnya.

Keduanya sibuk memaki dalam hati, karena besok sekolah hanya setengah hari. Malam ini bisa saja Shinonome datang dan menggangu Yuki-chan atau Mikado mengunjungi Aikawa dan membuat abang tertuanya melolong panik.

"Begini," kata Mikado akhirnya, setelah semua surat berhasil dibuka. "Sudah kukelompokkan surat-surat yang gampang dulu."

"Kau mau mengerjakan yang itu?"

Mikado melirik ke tumpukan surat 'gampang'. Tingginya hampir dua inci. Shinonome bisa melihatnya agak ragu, dan dia tahu dia harus cepat kalau tidak mau mengerjakan surat-surat itu sendirian.

"Shirahane-_senpai_," katanya, menekan kata '_senpai_' yang tidak pernah dipakai olehnya. "Minggu depan Aikawa akan ke kolam renang denganku dan Kashiwagi."

Mikado menatapnya lama-lama, dan dia menyerah.

"Ya sudah. Yang itu bagianku."

* * *

Dear_ Pengumpul Tekad,_

_Aku sangat ingin seekor kucing, kucing apapun, karena aku ingin belajar memeliharanya. Tahun lalu, aku masuk klub pecinta hewan, dan aku ingin belajar memelihara satu untuk membuktikan ke teman-temanku bahwa aku penyayang binatang..._

Sebenarnya tidak susah mengerjakannya, meski suratnya termasuk ke bagian yang 'sulit'. Namun, Shinonome senang sekali melihat Mikado jungkir balik menenangkan seekor kucing liar yang hampir mencakar mukanya sebelum berhasil menaruhnya ke dalam kotak khusus hewan dan menitipkannya di gudang sekolah.

Sisi dinginnya lenyap seketika di mata Shinonome, dan kalau Mikado tidak memelototinya, dia takkan berhenti tertawa. Itu adalah surat yang 'sulit', namun Shinonome menyelipkannya ke tumpukan surat 'gampang' sehingga harus dikerjakan oleh Mikado. Dan memang usahanya itu tidak sia-sia.

Ini adalah contoh surat yang mudah, dan Shinonome tahu Mikado bersyukur banyak surat yang semacam ini:

_Pengumpul Tekad yang baik,_

_Tahun ini aku ingin mendapat nilai yang baik _("Kenapa dia tidak belajar saja yang betul? Kalau perlu, cari tutor seperti aku!" "Diamlah, Shinonome.")_ dan aku tahu banyak hal akan terjadi padaku tahun ini. Aku hanya ingin kau mendoakanku, supaya aku bisa masuk ke universitas yang baik..._

"Pasti anak kelas tiga," komentar Shinonome begitu Mikado selesai menuliskan doa untuk si pengirim dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci berisi balasan surat-surat 'gampang'.

Mikado diam saja. Sampai akhirnya dia berkata, "Shinonome, kau nanti kuliah?"

Shinonome terperangah. "Aku masih kelas satu, ingat?"

"Hmph." Setelah itu, Mikado tidak membicarakannya lagi.

* * *

Shuji Yukimura tidak mau—dan takkan—mengakui ini, tetapi dia kebingungan. Khawatir, tepatnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu (jangan sampai!) bahwa dia sering sekali pergi ke papan nilai anak kelas satu, mengecek nama yang itu-itu saja, yang selalu nangkring di daerah terbawah. Sekarang, sejak dia menjadi tutornya, nilainya menanjak, meski tetap di daerah 'berbahaya'.

Tahun ini, Yuki akan naik ke kelas tiga, dan dia tahu takkan semudah itu mengajari si bego Shinonome itu lagi. Setelah melepas jabatan wakil ketua Dewan Murid, dia akan disibukkan dengan persiapan kelulusan dan tes masuk universitas. Jelas waktunya untuk Shinonome akan sangat berkurang.

_Ah, kau hanya ingin bersamanya_, goda pikirannya sendiri. _Kau hanya ingin dia sekampus denganmu nanti_.

Yuki mendengus, semakin membohongi dirinya sendiri. Hmph.

Dia berjalan mondar-mandir, pikirannya penuh dengan Shinonome dan dirinya yang akan naik kelas sampai kakinya terantuk sesuatu yang besar dan dia terjatuh. Memaki-maki dengan suara nyaring, dia melihat tulisan 'PENGUMPUL TEKAD: APA YANG KAMU INGINKAN TAHUN INI?' tertempel di kotaknya.

Si wakil ketua itu mendengus lagi. Ide konyol itu. Namun dia sadar ide itu 'laku keras' di antara murid-murid, dan Yuki tahu mereka semua menunggu-nunggu hari ulang tahun sekolah untuk mendapat hadiah mereka.

_Apa salahnya dicoba?_

Dan sebelum dia sempat menolak ide itu, dia sudah mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen.

* * *

Seperti perkiraan Mikado, hampir tidak ada cowok yang mengirim surat ke Pengumpul Tekad. Mereka barangkali—sama seperti Yuki dan beberapa anggota Dewan Murid—menganggapnya konyol dan tidak penting.

Shinonome tahu beberapa surat memang dikirim dari cowok. Misalnya ada yang ingin naksir cewek, dan kebetulan ceweknya salah satu teman Shinonome. Yang itu bisa diatur. Ada juga yang ingin bekerja namun karena peraturan sekolah, jadi tidak bisa.

_Dekatilah Mikado Shirahane_, batin Shinonome sinis, mengingat Aikawa, sahabatnya dan juga kekasih Mikado, yang bekerja sampai sekarang. _Dijamin kau punya perlindungan_. Surat itu diserahkan pada Mikado, yang sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

Namun, selain itu... hampir tidak ada.

_Hampir_.

Sampai datang satu yang ditunggu-tunggu… dan satu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Kali itu Mikado sedang tidak ada—_sibuk bersantai di atap dengan Aikawa, dua anak itu memang payah_—dan Shinonome harus membuka kotak-kotak itu sendirian, mumpung murid-murid sudah pulang atau piket atau ada kelas tambahan. Hanya sedikit, mungkin karena hari ini terakhir. Hanya empat malah, padahal Shinonome sudah berkeliling-keliling sekolah.

Di tempatnya biasa nongkrong, Shinonome sudah menyiapkan beberapa lembar kertas dan pulpen di pojokan, lengkap dengan sebuah kotak bertuliskan 'selesai'. Meski Aikawa dan Kashiwagi juga sering makan-tidur disini, mereka tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Shinonome senang. Dia tidak ingin dikira 'tobat'. Pasti mereka akan menertawakannya habis-habisan.

Surat pertama dari cewek yang ingin punya pacar, surat klasik. Bedanya adalah... cewek ini naksir _Shinonome_, dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau Yuki membaca surat seperti ini. Bisa perang dunia ketiga!

Buru-buru dilemparnya surat itu ke kotak yang isinya sudah lebih dari lima belas senti. Dia bahkan tidak kenal cewek itu, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menolaknya.

Yah, tahun ini dia milik Shuji Yukimura seorang.

Shinonome beralih ke surat lainnya. Surat ini (sangat sedikit yang seperti ini) ditulis oleh seorang anak kelas spesial atau anak kelas tiga. Isinya panjang sekali, hampir lima lembar, dan semuanya berhubungan dengan keadaan sekolah yang menurutnya 'kurang baik'. Benar-benar surat ideal Kepala Sekolah.

Shinonome bahkan tidak membacanya sampai selesai. Surat itu mendapat perlakuan yang sama dengan surat sebelumnya. Sekarang surat ketiga. Amplopnya agak lecek, dan dari sana saja Shinonome sudah tahu tidak mungkin pengirimnya cewek.

_Mungkin Yuki?_, pikirnya berharap.

Namun, begitu Shinonome membacanya, dia langsung tahu siapa itu.

_Tahun ini aku ingin bisa tersenyum. Tahun lalu aku dekat dengan seseorang, tapi dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang menyia-nyiakannya. Dia mengajariku cara berteman, namun aku belum bisa. Cara pertama, katanya, tersenyumlah, tapi aku tidak tahu cara melakukannya karena aku tidak biasa tersenyum depan orang yang tidak dekat denganku._

_Anak ini_, batin Shinonome. Meski hanya inisialnya saja yang tertulis di situ, dia tahu siapa ini. Terbayang di kepalanya ekspresi galau anak itu ketika menulisnya. Shinonome tahu dia sudah mengecewakan Nao Kousaka, cowok seangkatan Yuki yang sempat dekat dengannya. Masalahnya sekarang, setelah dia tak lagi dekat dengan Kousaka, bagaimana cara membantunya?

_Sudahlah, nanti saja_. Shinonome beralih ke surat terakhir, yang dua kali lebih lecek daripada surat sebelumnya. Surat ini tidak beramplop, dan tulisannya jelek sekali dan banyak coretan, seolah tidak ditulis diatas meja atau si pengirim sedang sangat terburu-buru. Meski begitu, Shinonome membacanya sampai habis, dan surat terjelek yang pernah diterimanya itu sukses membuatnya terbengong-bengong.

_Pengumpul Tekad, atau apalah namamu,_

_Aku tutor anak kelas satu. Aku gagal mengajarinya, karena tahun ini dia kelihatannya akan tinggal kelas. Tahun ini aku ingin dia belajar baik dan naik kelas. Mungkin dengan itu dia bisa bertekad untuk sekampus denganku nanti. Tahun ini aku akan naik ke kelas tiga, dan aku tidak tahu apa aku akan tetap bisa mengajarinya. Nanti aku pasti sibuk sekali._

Shinonome yakin pengirimnya Yuki-chan, meski tidak bernama.

Saking senangnya, Shinonome hampir saja melesat ke atap sekolah dan 'membayar' Mikado saat itu juga. Hampir. Setelah beberapa saat, dia berhasil menguasai dirinya, lalu nyengir kuda sambil membacanya berulang-ulang.

"Ah, Yuki-chan sayangku, selalu tidak bisa bilang langsung," katanya dalam hati. "Cowok itu memang takkan pernah berubah."

* * *

Mikado duduk tegak di kursinya, tangannya terlipat diatas meja. "Aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti ini, Shinonome."

"Tenang saja, Ketua. Aikawa takkan kemana-mana," Shinonome nyengir cuek sambil terus memakan lolipopnya. Mikado memelototinya. "Anggap saja ini gantian dengan waktu itu kau mencegahku pulang dengan Yuki-chan."

Mikado tidak berkomentar, namun tak lagi memelototinya. "Hari terakhir. Apa yang kaudapat?"

"Ini." Shinonome menyodorkan keempat surat itu. Awalnya dia ingin menyimpan surat Yuki-chan dan menyelesaikannya sendiri, namun dia sadar mungkin Mikado juga bisa membantunya. Lagipula, karena inilah dia berada di sini sekarang.

Mikado membacanya satu per satu, dan Shinonome bisa melihat ekspresinya yang dingin sedikit berubah.

"Ini bagus, harus kauwujudkan," katanya sambil melambaikan surat cewek tadi pada Shinonome, yang mendengus.

"Akan kubereskan yang ini," katanya setelah membaca surat yang luar biasa panjangnya itu. Ditulisnya surat tambahan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam laci.

Anehnya, Mikado membaca surat Kousaka lebih lama dibanding surat kritik sekolah itu, dan ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, Shinonome tahu dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menulis ini?"

Shinonome tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai. "Ketua Dewan Moral Publik. Satu-satunya."

"Mm. Dia rupanya." Mikado jelas terkejut, tapi dia tidak memperlihatkannya. Diambilnya kertas dan ditulisnya surat balasan. "Apa yang bisa kita lakukan soal ini? Ini keinginan yang sangat aneh."

"'_Tahun ini, aku ingin bisa tersenyum_.' Manis sekali," kata Shinonome, dan kali ini dia tidak bercanda. "Kau pernah melihatnya dengan anak lain selain aku?"

Lama mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Mikado menjawab.

"Pernah."

* * *

Kenapa Pengumpul Tekad berubah menjadi makcomblang, Shinonome takkan pernah mengerti.

Mikado 'memperkenalkan' Akagi, seorang anak kelas tiga berkacamata yang menurut Shinonome biasa-biasa saja. Seragam sekolahnya dikancing rapi dan disetrika mengkilat, tipe kutu buku kelas spesial yang berada di luar lingkaran pertemanan anak semacam Shinonome. Namun, anak ini bukan kutu buku biasa.

Hal-hal yang membuatnya tidak biasa adalah: 1) dia berusaha mendekati Aikawa, lalu memicu pertengkaran antara Mikado dan Aikawa dan meskipun karenanya juga mereka 'rujuk', itu membuat Mikado _amat sangat_ tidak senang; 2) dia atasan Aikawa, dan satu-satunya anak kelas tiga yang bekerja padahal dilarang keras sekolah; dan 3) dia mantan ketua Dewan Murid sebelum Mikado, yang harusnya tahu benar peraturan nomor 2 itu.

Ternyata dia lebih berandalan daripada yang Shinonome kira.

Intinya, Mikado pernah melihatnya berbicara dengan Kousaka, dan Shinonome tahu seniornya ini satu-satunya orang yang berbicara dengan Kousaka yang bukan berasal dari Dewan Moral Publik dan teman sekelasnya. Itu jelas pertanda baik.

Meski tidak termasuk surat 'gampang', Mikado ikut turun tangan membantunya. Shinonome bersyukur, meskipun dia tahu tujuan asli ketua Dewan Murid itu. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Mikado bersedia membantunya adalah karena dia juga ingin 'menyingkirkan' Akagi sama seperti Shinonome ingin mengurangi stres Yuki-chan yang tahu Kousaka masih naksir dia.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Mikado berhasil mempertemukan mereka berdua. Entah ilmu apa yang dipakainya, mengingat Kousaka tidak pernah menyukai anak-anak Dewan Murid. Shinonome bisa melihatnya memelototi Akagi sebelum duduk memunggungi pintu masuk.

Shinonome memaki dalam hati, karena ruangannya kedap suara (baru tahu dia!) dan dia penasaran ingin bisa mendengar mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, Kousaka dulu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Namun, melihat Akagi yang tersenyum meledek-ledek membuatnya lebih tenang.

Tak lama, mendadak Kousaka berdiri. Shinonome tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun kemudian dia berbalik dan buru-buru keluar ruangan. Beruntung Shinonome tidak terlihat olehnya. Namun dia sempat melihat wajah anak kelas dua itu yang merah sebelum menjauh.

Akagi keluar semenit kemudian, menyenandungkan lagu cinta dengan suara pelan. "Lusa dengan anak aneh itu," gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Dia tidak melihat Shinonome yang bersembunyi di belakang lemari dengan sorakan tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

* * *

Surat yang terakhir, dari Yuki-chan, dibaca Mikado dengan tampang datar, seolah itu bukan sesuatu yang mengguncang dunia seperti cara Shinonome memandangnya. Kemudian ditaruhnya surat lecek itu ke meja sebelum berbicara.

"Satu tutormu sudah tidak ada," katanya, dan Shinonome memutar bola matanya, mengingat masa dimana Kousaka masih perlu dia untuk diajari cara berteman dan dia masih perlu tutor untuk pelajaran-pelajarannya. "Kau tidak bisa terus mengandalkan Yuki jika kau ingin memberi kejutan untuknya."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau bukan karena Yuki temanku, dan Towa temanmu," Mikado melipat tangannya dan duduk semakin tegak. "Aku takkan mau membuang waktu untuk hal semacam ini."

Shinonome terkejut sekali sampai-sampai dia duduk setegak Mikado. "Jangan bilang..."

"Jangan pikir kau bisa enak bicara dengan Towa nanti." Hanya itu jawaban dingin Mikado. Kemudian dia berdiri, mengambil tasnya, dan memasukkan surat-surat itu—kecuali surat Yuki—ke dalam laci. Dia memberikan surat lecek itu pada Shinonome yang masih terperangah sebelum melangkah dengan penuh wibawa keluar ruangan.

Barulah setelah itu Shinonome tersadar. "Hari penuh siksaan, aku datang!" serunya pada ruangan Dewan Murid yang kosong. "Tolong aku, Yuki-chan!"

* * *

Selama seminggu sebelum hari ulang tahun sekolah, Shinonome bertingkah aneh. Dan Yuki bingung sekali melihatnya. Shinonome seperti menghindarinya. Ketika Yuki datang untuk mengajarinya, Shinonome kelihatan... capek? Dan akhir-akhir ini, Yuki bahkan tidak perlu memukulinya atau membentaknya. Shinonome kelihatannya sudah bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik, dan sangat jarang menggodanya.

_Bagus, dia jadi lebih serius_, begitu selalu Yuki membatin. Namun bagaimanapun juga, dia masih khawatir.

_Apa dia sakit? Tapi dia kelihatan sehat-sehat saja. Jangan-jangan… anak Moral Publik itu…_

Shinonome bakal mati tertawa kalau dia tahu Yuki mengkhawatirkan dirinya, maka cepat-cepat dibuangnya pikiran-pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

* * *

Kebetulan, dua sebelum hari ulang tahun sekolah, akan ada ujian semua pelajaran, sekadar mengetes ingatan murid-murid. Saat inilah Mikado turun tangan mengajari Shinonome dan Aikawa di perpustakaan.

Meskipun hampir seluruh waktu belajar mereka dipakai untuk menyaksikan Mikado dan Aikawa berduaan—tepatnya Mikado yang mengeluarkan kata-kata 'menjurus' dan Aikawa yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan anjing tersesat—bagaikan seekor kambing congek, Shinonome harus mengakui dia merasa sedikit lebih maju.

Belajar itu capek! Dia ingat sekarang kenapa dia (dan Aikawa) sangat benci belajar. Kakak Aikawa yang kedua, Kuon-san, mirip Mikado, Yuki-chan, dan kakak Shinonome, sama-sama suka belajar. Tetap saja mereka tidak habis pikir.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Aikawa, dia sendiri yang akhirnya merasa canggung, dan mengusulkan supaya dia pindah ke meja lain saja. Shinonome buru-buru 'mengalah', gembira karena tidak perlu berhadapan dengan mahkluk-mahkluk dimabuk cinta itu lagi.

Mikado adalah tutor yang baik dan Shinonome harus mengakuinya. Dia—setidaknya pada Shinonome—tidak banyak bicara dan tidak pernah membentak. Mungkin karena Shinonome tidak pernah ingin menggodanya seperti dia ingin menggoda Yuki-chan. Pikiran menggoda Mikado saja sudah cukup membuatnya mual.

"Shinonome, sudah kaukerjakan halaman 15?"

Shinonome tersentak dari lamunannya dan memandang wajah dingin Mikado yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Shinonome hanya memutar bola matanya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya, pura-pura tuli ketika Aikawa mengeluh dan Mikado buru-buru membantunya dengan suara lembut. Euh.

_Kalau bukan karena ingin membuat kejutan untuk Yuki-chan, takkan sudi aku duduk disini! Tolong aku, Yuki-chan!_

* * *

Mikado Shirahane ingin menyingkirkan seniornya.

Ryuichi Shinonome juga ingin menyingkirkan seniornya.

Rasanya seperti kemarin waktu Mikado memakaikan kostum pada Aikawa. Waktu itu, Shinonome, Kashiwagi, serta Yuki-chan sibuk menggedor-gedor pintunya. Ketika Mikado keluar, Shinonome menghadangnya dan mendesis marah, "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak suka padamu." Mereka hampir berkelahi depan Aikawa yang panik dan Kashiwagi serta Yuki-chan yang bingung.

Itu sudah lama sekali. Waktu itu Shinonome hanya ingin melindungi sahabatnya, karena sudah berhari-hari Aikawa kebingungan karena anak itu. Kemudian dalam kasus Shinonome, Mikado tahu Yuki pernah tidak masuk karena Shinonome, dan dia juga ingin menggempur berandal sekolah itu karenanya.

Intinya, dari awal mereka—yang cukup protektif pada sahabat-sahabat mereka—sudah saling tidak menyukai. Makanya, aneh sekali melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersama dari perpustakaan, berusaha tampak biasa, melewati koridor kosong sebelum berhenti depan ruang konseling, mengintip Akagi dan Kousaka di dalamnya. Shinonome diam-diam sudah mengganjal pintunya dengan per kecil buatan Aikawa sebelum mereka datang, sehingga mereka bisa menguping.

"Kau tahu bekerja itu dilarang, Akagi-senpai."

Akagi hanya tertawa. "Sudah berapa kali kita membicarakan ini? Aku sudah membereskan masalah lebih banyak daripada semua permasalahan Moral Publik dan Kedisiplinan dijadikan satu."

"Aku tetap tidak menyukaimu."

"Tetapi kau datang kemari?"

Shinonome melihat punggung Kousaka bergerak-gerak, seperti waktu pertama mereka bertemu. Perlu beberapa saat untuk sadar bahwa itu pertama kalinya Kousaka bergerak-gerak seperti itu. Ketika bersama Shinonome, anak kelas dua itu biasanya hanya duduk diam dan menunduk, bahkan ketika sedang mengajarinya.

"Karena kau banyak tersenyum."

Mata Akagi menatap Kousaka sebelum melirik ke belakangnya, tepat pada Mikado dan Shinonome yang kepalanya tampak di celah pintu. Shinonome tersentak, tetapi Mikado malah balik memelototi seniornya. Anak itu memang tak tergoyahkan.

"Sesusah itukah kau tersenyum?" Akagi akhirnya berkata, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau ini aneh, Kousaka."

"Kau sudah tahu kenapa kita bertemu disini." Kousaka bersandar ke kursinya, dan Shinonome tidak pernah melihatnya setenang itu. "Kau dengan entah apa yang kauinginkan dariku, dan aku yang masih belum bisa berteman."

"Kau tidak perlu berwajah seperti mau mati ketika mengatakannya," kata Akagi, dan Shinonome nyengir membayangkan ekspresi Kousaka ketika menceritakan 'kisah tragisnya' itu. Dia memang takkan berubah. "Tetapi kalau kau mau tahu, hari ulang tahun sekolah sebentar lagi. Kau mau membantuku?"

"Apa dulu?"

"Kelas tiga ingin membuat bazar kecil sebelum kami lulus, sekalian sebagai bentuk terima kasih. Kau mungkin bisa ikut membantu kelasku. Itu kalau kau tidak takut melihat kami yang lebih tua darimu."

"Yang benar saja," dengus Kousaka, dan Shinonome hampir bersorak mendengarnya. Kousaka yang sekaku batu karang itu bisa mendengus! Itu pertanda yang amat. _sangat_. baik!

"Terserah," Akagi nyengir, berdiri. "Sudah dulu, ya. Nanti beritahu aku kalau kau ikut."

Dia berjalan ke luar ruangan, sementara Shinonome buru-buru mencabut pernya dan bersembunyi. Mikado hanya berdiri di samping pintu dengan tampang menang. Akagi melihatnya begitu dia keluar.

"Shirahane-kun," katanya. "Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Mereka berdua berlalu, dan Shinonome berjalan ke jalan lain, tidak ingin bertemu Kousaka. Lagipula, dia ada janji belajar dengan Yuki-chan hari ini, dan dia sudah terlambat. Yuki-chan pasti mengamuk.

* * *

Dan itulah yang Yuki lakukan ketika selesai melompati balkon ke kamar tetangga merangkap kekasihnya itu.

"Kau dari mana, idiot? Kaupikir kau bisa belajar kalau pulang sore terus?" bentaknya panjang-lebar, melempar buku-bukunya ke lantai. "Ada PR tidak? PRku banyak, jadi lebih baik cepat, Shinonome! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

"Yuki-chaaan," balas Shinonome dari ranjangnya, nadanya mengantuk. "Kautahu aku baru datang. Apa kau secemas itu padaku? Kurasa aku tidak bisa konsentrasi sekarang, bisakah kau pulang saja?"

Yuki menatapnya seolah Shinonome memiliki satu kepala tambahan. "Kau ini kenapa? Kau mau gagal ujian? Kau mau tinggal kelas?"

Shinonome duduk. "Kemarilah, Yuki-chan."

Yuki tahu apapun yang akan dibicarakan oleh Shinonome takkan berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Namun, seperti biasanya, didekatinya ranjang itu sampai dia berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa?"

Anehnya—aneh adalah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan Shinonome seminggu ini—Shinonome tidak menariknya ke pangkuannya kemudian menciumnya atau mendorongnya ke ranjang. Kekasihnya si berandalan sekolah, temannya sejak SMP, tetangganya, yang biasanya lebih suka menggoda dan menggerecokinya daripada mempelajari sejarah, sekarang hanya duduk dan menatap Yuki dalam-dalam.

"Yuki-chan, kau percaya kalau aku takkan gagal kali ini?"

Yuki memelototinya. "Tentu saja aku mau! Tapi atas dasar apa?! Aku yakin kau bahkan belum bisa mengerjakan soal aljabar dasar!"

Shinonome hanya tersenyum. Saat itulah Yuki melihat kantung matanya dan dia semakin bingung. _Ada apa pula dengan si bego ini?_, pikirnya.

"Yuki-chan... aku tidak jamin, tetapi aku ingin kau percaya setidaknya aku akan lulus satu mata pelajaran. Kalau aku lulus sebagian besar, kau mau menginap di rumahku?"

Yuki memucat. Tetapi mengingat bahwa ini Ryuichi Shinonome, yang kemungkinan lulus dua mata pelajaran saja kecil sekali, maka dia mengangguk. Shinonome mendadak menyeringai lalu menariknya ke pangkuannya.

"Tantanganmu kuterima, Yuki-chan," katanya riang sebelum mencium bibir kekasihnya itu.

"KITA BELAJAR SEKARANG, SHINONOME!"

"Malas ah, capek," sahut Shinonome sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengubur wajahnya di bahu Yuki, dia menggumamkan kata-kata seperti, "sudah belajar," tetapi Yuki tidak mempercayainya. Pasti dia salah dengar.

Shinonome tetap menciumnya, dan Shuji Yukimura tidak lagi memprotes.

* * *

Hari-H tiba.

Anggota Dewan Murid datang pagi-pagi, dan Yuki harus memukul-mukul punggung Shinonome supaya dia tidak jatuh tertidur dan merosot ke jalan. Mikado (dan Aikawa) sudah datang duluan, sebelum membuka pintu gudang sekolah, dimana Shinonome dan Mikado menyimpan hadiah-hadiah yang berbentuk barang, termasuk kucing liar yang ganas itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian, semua hadiah dan surat balasan sudah ditempatkan di meja masing-masing, dan sekolah penuh dengan seruan senang sekaligus kaget dari anak-anak. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali Aikawa dan Dewan Murid, siapa yang membagikan hadiah-hadiah itu.

Karena hari itu hari ulang tahun sekolah, tidak ada pelajaran. Sebagai gantinya, anak-anak kelas tiga membuka bazar dan klub drama pentas di aula. Mikado dan Aikawa lenyap entah kemana, meninggalkan Shinonome dan Yuki berdua.

Yuki adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak mendapat surat atau balasan apapun di mejanya. Dia bingung, namun tidak menunjukkannya, terutama pada kekasihnya si bego ini. Mereka berdua terus berjalan dalam diam menyusuri kelas-kelas, tanpa tujuan. Namun mendadak Shinonome berhenti di tengah koridor yang kosong.

"Yuki-chan," katanya. "Untukmu."

Yuki mengerjap kaget ketika dilihatnya sebuah amplop putih rapi untuknya. Diambilnya amplop itu dan dibukanya.

Jika tadi dia sudah terkejut, maka sekarang seharusnya dia pingsan. Dia menatap selembar kertas laporan nilai atas nama Ryuichi Shinonome, dengan nilai bagus mendominasi mata pelajarannya. Ternganga, dibacanya tulisan cakar ayam di bawah kolom nilai itu.

_Untuk Shuji Yukimura_

_Penuh cinta, Pengumpul Tekad-mu_

_Ryuichi Shinonome_

"Ini…" Untuk kesekian kalinya sejak dia mulai berpacaran dengan Shinonome, Yuki kehilangan kata-kata.

Shinonome nyengir padanya. "Aku meminta laporan duluan dari Shirahane sebelum ini keluar besok." Mendadak dia menarik Yuki ke dalam pelukan yang sangat erat. "AKHIRNYA KAU AKAN MENGINAP DI RUMAHKU!" tiba-tiba dia berteriak. "KAU TAHU APA YANG AKAN KULAKUKAN, YUKI-CHAN, PADAMU?"

"Brengsek! Diam! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Yuki, wajahnya semerah rambutnya. Meski lebih pendek, Yuki kuat dan cepat-cepat didorongnya Shinonome yang masih sibuk tertawa. "Jelaskan padaku, Shinonome, kenapa nilaimu bisa begini! Kau… tidak memalsukannya, kan?"

Shinonome mendengus, tetapi senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Tidak, Yuki-chan sayang. Aku belajar sendiri." Nadanya terdengar sombong. "Akhirnya aku bisa belajar sendiri!"

Yuki menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia baru akan memberondong Shinonome dengan pertanyaan ketika mendengar suara yang tidak disukainya dari ujung koridor.

"SHINONOME! Kucari kau kemana-mana!"

"Oh, hai, Aikawa," sapa Shinonome pada Aikawa berlari-lari menghampirinya. Dari jauh dilihatnya Mikado menyusulnya. "Ada apa?"

"Mikado ingin meminta bayaran." Aikawa menggaruk kepalanya, cemberut. "Aku tetap tidak mengerti, padahal aku bilang padanya supaya tidak memungut bayaran darimu, karena kau temanku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Aikawa," kata Shinonome, mengambil sebuah amplop coklat dari sakunya. "Ini untuknya. Selamat bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Terima kasih, Shinonome," balas sahabatnya, nyengir. "Amplop ini terlalu besar untuk uang, ya kan? Apa dia meminta banyak uang untuk mengajarimu selama seminggu ini?"

Kata-kata si bego nomor dua itu bagaikan kunci jawaban teka-teki di kepala Yuki. Ketika Aikawa sudah pergi, dengan cepat dia merenggut kerah baju Shinonome.

"Jadi selama ini Mikado mengajarimu?" desisnya.

"Begitulah," akhirnya Shinonome mengaku. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mau. Er, Yuki-chan…?"

_Kau membuatku khawatir tanpa alasan, dasar bego!_ "Shinonome…"

"Aw, waktunya lari," kata Shinonome pelan sebelum melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Yuki dan melesat kabur. Wajah Yuki yang pucat dan cara dia mendesiskan nama Shinonome seperti itu… lebih baik dia lari saja.

"SHINONOMEEEEE!"

* * *

Melalui pengeras suara, Kepala Sekolah mengucapkan banyak hal.

Beliau berterimakasih atas surat-surat yang dikirimkan murid-murid. Beliau juga mengatakan bahwa akan merevisi peraturan sekolah yang melarang murid-murid bekerja, mengingat banyak murid yang memprotesnya. Hampir seluruh murid, kecuali pendukung peraturan itu, bersorak sedemikian keras sekolah terasa seperti berguncang.

Namun, Akagi-lah yang bersorak paling keras. Sekarang dia bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Dia meminjam sebuah etalase dari tempatnya bekerja untuk stan kecil miliknya dan Kousaka. Kousaka tampak tidak senang, dan dia mengatakannya terus terang di depan muka Akagi.

Namun, seperti biasa, Akagi hanya menertawakannya sambil tetap mengatur kue-kue buatan murid kelas memasak di atas etalase. Akhirnya, sambil berdecak kesal, Kousaka membantunya.

"Sudah, Kousaka?"

Kousaka mengangkat kepala dari etalase. "Sudah."

Banyak juga anak-anak yang datang dan membeli kue, dan salah satu diantaranya juga memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Kousaka. Mereka sedang sibuk melayani sekelompok anak kelas dua ketika terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari luar,

"Kucingku! Kucingku lepas!"

"Tangkap dia, Yuki-chan!"

Terdengar suara benda keras terjatuh dan ngeongan protes seekor kucing yang minta dilepas.

"Sial! Aku dicakar! Shinonome, dasar idiot! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memegang kucing!"

Semua anak kelas tiga yang berada dekat Kousaka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sosok berambut merah yang emosian itu mengangkat seekor kucing dengan kasar, darah segar mengalir di pipinya. Shinonome berjalan di sebelahnya, mengatakan sesuatu namun suaranya ditenggelamkan oleh tawa semua anak.

Kousaka tidak ingin melihat mereka. Dia memutuskan untuk membuka surat yang didapatnya.

_Kousaka,_

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa padamu atas keinginanmu tahun ini seperti yang diinginkan yang lain. Kau tidak meminta pacar, kau hanya meminta caranya tersenyum supaya kau bisa mendapat teman. Aku terkesan dengan permintaanmu._

_Saran dariku: cobalah tersenyum pada orang yang tersenyum padamu. Temanmu, yang katamu disia-siakan oleh kekasihnya, juga ingin melihatmu senang, terlepas dari kemungkinan dia ingin kau berhenti naksir dia._

_Semoga berhasil,_

_Pengumpul Tekad_

Kousaka langsung tahu ini tulisan Mikado Shirahane. _Jadi tahun ini giliran Dewan Murid?_

"Kousaka?"

Kousaka buru-buru memasukkan surat itu ke tas dan menatap Akagi yang nyengir padanya lurus-lurus. "Apa?"

"Bisa ambilkan kue lagi?"

_Mungkin Pengumpul Tekad itu ada benarnya juga,_ pikirnya_. _

Tersenyum adalah hal asing bagi Nao Kousaka, tetapi toh dilakukannya juga. Maka dipaksanya bibirnya untuk melengkung, dan sebuah senyum kecil tercetak disana. "Oke," katanya sebelum berdiri.

Mata Akagi membulat dibalik kacamatanya, dan dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap adik kelasnya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kousaka. "Mukaku aneh?"

"Tidak," kata Akagi buru-buru, tertawa kecil. Diacaknya rambut Kousaka, tanpa mempedulikan protesnya. "Hanya saja, untuk anak aneh yang tidak tahu cara tersenyum, senyummu bagus juga."

Kousaka hanya mendengus pelan sebelum pergi mengambil kue, tangannya sibuk merapikan rambutnya. Meski demikian, dia bertekad untuk lebih banyak tersenyum. Jarang-jarang dia bisa mengejutkan mantan ketua dari Dewan Murid yang tidak disukainya itu.

* * *

Mikado duduk di atap sekolah bersama kekasihnya Towa, yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Dia tersenyum memandanginya untuk beberapa saat, lalu meraih tas dan mengeluarkan album kecil dan amplop dari Shinonome. Dibukanya amplop itu dan 'bayaran' dari Shinonome meluncur keluar.

Mikado menatap foto-foto Towa sambil terus tersenyum. Shinonome menepati janjinya, memotret Towa sewaktu mereka berenang. Dengan hati-hati supaya tidak membangunkan Towa, Mikado menaruh semua foto ke dalam album itu. Setelahnya, dia membuka-buka lima belas lembar foto tersebut, senyumnya melebar.

_Untuk tahun ini_, pikirnya sambil mencium kening Towa, _aku tidak mau apa-apa lagi dari Pengumpul Tekad. _

Hari itu, kecuali di atap sekolah dimana Mikado dan Towa bersantai, terjadi banyak kejadian. Shinonome didatangi cewek yang naksir dia dan akhirnya ditolak dengan halus, Kousaka tidak mau tersenyum meski berkali-kali diminta Akagi, dan Yuki sibuk memiting kekasihnya karena membiarkannya dicakar kucing.

Besok, semua akan kembali normal. Tetapi hari ini, biarkan murid-murid sekolah itu mengumpulkan tekad untuk tahun ini, dan bersenang-senang.

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Waw! _C'est fini_ ! 4997 words! Fic Warui Series terpanjang yang pernah kutulis saat ini.

Hm… kebayang Kousuke Toriumi-san teriak 'SHINONOME!' (Kirai Ja Nai Kedo BLCD reference XD) terus nguber-nguber kayak gitu. Wew.

Maaf yah, kalau kepanjangan atau garing atau agak melenceng dari temanya. Jujur aja, awalnya idenya dapet, namun entah kenapa pas berhadapan dengan laptop, menguap. Jadilah dibuat seperti ini.

Buat yang (bakal) nanya kenapa harus Shino+Mikado dan bukan Shino+Yuki, gue pengen ngebuat mereka lebih deket lagi, dan karena mereka nggak se-_childish_ Towa+Yuki. _Besides_, gue pengen Yuki curhat ke Pengumpul Tekad itu juga, serta Yuki benci Kousaka dan nggak punya urusan sama Akagi.

_Anyways_, makasih yang udah baca! Silakan review, nggak juga nggak papa. Tapi nggak dapet foto Towa nanti #digeplakMikado.

_Alors… au revoir !_ :)


End file.
